1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the optical carriage of scanner and method for forming the same, moreover, the invention relates to the following issues: reduces errors, simplifying construction, reducing cost and increasing precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional scanner usually locates some mirrors in an optical carriage, thus, the location of the mirrors could be changed to achieve some predetermined functions by moving the optical carriage. Further, the mirror mount usually is a combination of an element assembly, which has a chassis, and a mirror assembly, which has a mirror mount and a support device. Herein, the mirror assembly is used to modify the propagation path of the light, and the element assembly is used to carry some elements for processing the light.
For example, the conventional scanner usually puts some mirrors in and on an optical carriage, and acquires the complete image by moving the optical carriage through the whole scanned document. In the example, the mirror assembly has some mirrors and a mount for fixing the mirrors, the element assembly has some devices, such as lens and charger coupled device, and a chassis for supporting and fixing both the devices and the mirror assembly.
The conventional technologies usually form the whole optical carriage, include the mirror mount and the supporters, by the plastic ejection, and then separately locate both mirrors and devices into the optical carriage. The advantages of the previous conventional technologies have low cost and simply fabrication.
However, because that the result of the plastic ejection is strongly dependent on the fabrication conditions which would be changed during the fabrication of different plastic ejection, the shape of the different optical carriages is hard to be exact similar. Further, because the whole optical carriage is formed at the same time, it is difficult to separately amend the details of the optical carriage. Thus, the shape and the position of the real supporters usually are different to the predetermined supporter, and both mirrors deviation and wrong propagation path of light are unavoidable. Moreover, because that the hardness and the rigidity of the plastic material is weak, because that the weight of the mirror is irnegligible, and because the supporters suffer extra stress during the moving process of the optical carriage, the supporters would be damaged and/or deformed even the fabrication is thorough prefect, and both mirrors deviation and wrong propagation path of light are unavoidable.